


James Norrington x Reader

by angelnewt



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnewt/pseuds/angelnewt
Summary: A collection of James Norrington x Reader drabbles.





	James Norrington x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by float-like-a-Cadillac on tumblr. I hope I did okay. This was my first time writing angst and a character death. I'm sorry it's so short.

The battle had happened so suddenly. One minute you were standing next to your fiancé, James Norrington, watching the waves and planning your wedding when the next thing you know Davy Jones and his crew had appeared next to the Endeavour. It turns out Mr. Mercer was not that competent after all. You looked over to James whose worried expression mirrored your own. “James” You whispered. He took your hand “We’ll be alright” He comforted.  
After the battle began, you were separated from James. As you fought one of Davy Jones men, you lost your balance and fell. The creature was about to strike a blow when James blocked it with his sword then killed the creature.  
You smiled up at him and he held out his hand for you to take. “Thank you James” You said as he pulled you up. James smiled at you. “I couldn’t let anything happen to y-“ He started but was suddenly stabbed by Davy Jones.  
“No” you screamed. Davy Jones pulled his sword out from your fiancé’s back and you caught James before he fell. Davy Jones started for you but Theodore Groves and Philip Gillette backed him away so you could take care of James.  
You gently set him down and placed your hand on his face. “James, stay with me” You begged. “I’m sorry,” James whispered. His breathing became labored and he had begun to cough up blood. “Please, you can’t die now” You pleaded. Tears streaming down your face, James reached up to wipe them. “I love you” He confessed. “I love you too” You cried. Then he was gone. You leaned down to kiss his lips then you looked up to the sky and screamed.


End file.
